An Awkward Family Reunion
by ClearEyes
Summary: Set at the begginning of Court Duel, told from the point of view of our handsome Marquis of Shevraeth, I present to you this one-shot on the reunion of Branaric and Meliara after six long months of separation. I just kept imagining Vidanric facepalming himself, and this was born. It might have spoilers if you haven't read the books, which I recommned a lot! R&R!


**Hi! I'm back! Sorry if I've been a little absent these days, and I'm sorry about not continuing another story I have started, but I have a major writer block on that one. This is a one-shot, so there's no need to panic on leaving this on hiatus, about this story I've read called "Crown Duel" written by the amazing Sherwood Sherman. You should know I fell in love with this story, and if you haven't read it yet, the what are you doing here? This might be a major spoiler for you! Go get the book and read it, then come back and read this. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Here we go!**

* * *

I was nervous.

After her mysterious disappearance when the revolt finished, and her refusal to show herself at court, after six months of thinking about her, I was going to come face-to-face with none other than Meliara Astiar. I was, indeed, very nervous. Branaric, of course, seems oblivious to that fact, just as he was since smitten to the lovely lady Nimiar. I would've never expected that relationship, but unexpected things happen creating an annoying irony that loved to mock all of us.

I was riding on horseback, leaving the two smitten lovebirds to be alone and talk and do whatever it is couples do on their private moments. I really didn't want any details. Coming up the mountain had been difficult, the roads weren't paved and they were muddy, the signs of recent blizzards. The castle being so high up, it wasn't a strange occurrence.

The path leading up the castle, though, had been recently paved and I must admit, Lady Meliara had good taste. As we were nearing, I saw her coming outside to receive her guests, who she didn't have any idea she had, and I had to stifle a laugh. She hadn't change at all. It was obvious she didn't know we were coming, for she was dressed in a long peasant skirt and had a blanket over her shoulders, keeping her warm. She was also barefoot, and her braid was unmade in more than one place. She looked more like a poor girl than a countess, but of course, count on the Countess of Tlanth to look like that. However, for some reason I found that endearing, and I had to mentally slap myself back into the present.

When we stopped, her face showed pure shock and surprise. When she saw me, she tensed and I realized she still held some kind of grudge against me, which sent a pang of guilt and something else through me. I had wished in all these months that her distance towards me would've eased the tension… how wrong I was. But when Branaric came outside his coach with Lady Nimiar, she paled and her eyes widened. I saw her survey herself and her cheeks flushed with sudden embarrassment. _Branaric, you ought to have written beforehand_, I thought to myself.

Soon enough we were all three in front of the entrance to the castle, where Branaric acted like the brother he was and scooped Meliara up in a huge hug. He had missed her in his own way, although he sure didn't show it enough. He could be so blind to the feelings of his own sister, and so obnoxious on his comments. I was woken from my reverie when Branaric deemed it appropriate to introduce the guests, meaning, Lady Nimiar and me.

"Nimiar –and Danric there, whom you already know. Life, sister, why are there trees in here? Aren't there enough of 'em outside?"

And that's when I knew Bran was signing his death sentence.

We were received as well as can be expected from someone who spent all her life away from court life. She lead us inside, put on the fire vent because it was rather cold, and as soon as she could she fled into what I believe was the kitchen.

"What's wrong with her?" Bran asked out loud to no one in particular and I had to resist the impulse of punching him and telling him that her problem was currently him… and probably us too. We moved on to the library, which Branaric deemed warm enough for her fiancée, and I couldn't help but be amazed. It had been clearly renewed, and the books on the shelves were new. There were a lot of shelves, and it was clear as water that Lady Meliara had been studying hard against her ignorance. I felt proud, for no good reason; that wasn't a proper sentiment at that time.

The lady in question came back soon enough, and again I saw her tense and nervous around us. She was not prepared to receive guests, why was Branaric so blind as not to see it for himself? He just realized that when the maid left the refreshments but did not serve them.

"We serving ourselves?" he asked, incredulously. On Lady Meliara's face I could see surprise, disbelief and a little resentment; she sure noticed some change in his brother that neither me or Lady Nimiar could appreciate, for she knew Branaric when we hadn't.

"Until we get some people from the inn," she replied curtly, trying to appear refined and failing miserably.

"You were right, Nee. I ought to have written ahead. Thought the surprise would be more fun!" and above all else he addresses Nimiar, instead of his sister, who I could see was thoroughly confused and having a hard time dealing with this unexpected _surprise_ from her dear brother.

He then, smart as he is, proceeded to make a toast. "To my sister! Everything you've done is better than I thought possible." If he had left it at that, everything would've been fine and everyone would've been pleased… but he had to open his mouth one more time. "Though, why are you dresses like that? The servants look better! Why haven't you bought new duds?"

_Great way to embarrass your sister, even if unintentionally_; I thought when I saw Lady Meliara blush up to her hairline. However, she was not one to keep quiet about it, especially when it was her brother addressing her; she replied the way she usually replied when she felt threatened or cornered. Oh, how I knew how she reacted on those situations, being on the receiving end more than once. Lady Nimiar tried to fix the situation, reaching a temporary truce, and again it would've worked if Branaric had not open his mouth yet _again_.

"To Mel, and what she's done for my house!"

He didn't mean it, obviously, but I saw the brief hurt in the eyes of Lady Meliara when she replied, in a low voice, "Our house."

Branaric heard her and repeated the phrase, although with an entire different image in mind. Lady Meliara caught the loving gaze her brother threw at Lady Nimiar and her mouth opened in disbelief when she smiled in return. I had to say something to lift the oblivion on poor Branaric.

"My dear Branaric," I started, "never tell me you failed to inform your sister of your approaching change in status."

That immediately made the change and Branaric's silly grin became a frown and an open mouth. "What? Sure I did! Wrote a long letter, all about it–" he smacked his head and I repressed an exasperated sigh, as well as the urge to smack him myself.

"A letter that is still sitting on your desk?" I asked rhetorically, which lead to him explaining to his confused sister that he was to be married in summer and that Lady Nimiar was adopting into her family, for which she tried to reply as amiable as possible without showing the hurt and confusion she was feeling and failing miserably. Lady Nimiar saw this too and was immediately grasping her hands, trying to reassure the overwhelmed Lady Meliara. That didn't work, for her face was the portrait of pain; a pain harder to endure that any injury.

Soon, the two ladies where out of the room while I had to force Branaric to sit down and leave them _alone_ for a little while. Branaric looked at me frowning.

"What was that for?" he asked me indignantly, standing up.

"You can be really oblivious to females when you want to, you know," I told him and he just looked at me confused. I sighed deeply. "You didn't write ahead to warn your sister we were coming, when it's obvious she wasn't ready to receive any visitors even if the castle was. Besides, my presence here is just upsetting her; also, the fact that you forgot to tell her about your engagement to a lady of the court she so much despises was something that hurt her. Can't you see it, Branaric?" I finished while I look realization dawn on his face.

"It's Mel! She would've told me if anything was upsetting her!" he claimed, to which I just smirked.

"She would?" I asked and then again his eyes glazed with confusion.

"Well, yes! I mean… last year she would have," he said in a low voice.

"Shall I remind you that last year things were very different?" I again tried to make him see sense, but he just wouldn't take it.

"She would never hide her discomfort from me," he claimed firmly again, to which I retorted:

"She would never say anything to you in front of court guests, because she would hate to embarrass you in front of us; which I can vouch for, is not something you're doing right," I finished the wine and put the cup on the table. Then I neared Branaric and patted him on the shoulder.

"You ought to talk with your sister _alone_, and try to understand her. Your experiences last year are different from hers, and while I can say that neither were pleasant, she was left deeply scarred. You must really try to understand what she's not saying, because that's what she's feeling," I finished while grabbing our cloaks. "We should go looking for the ladies, then; how about a nice walk in the garden?"

* * *

**So this is it, love it, hate it? Leave a review please and thank you for stopping by. I hope some of my followers have read this story, if not this will be kind of sad; but anyway, this will stay in the archive of Crown Duel anyway, so anyone can read it. It's a very small archive, by the way, it could use a whole lot more of stories!**

**Until we meet again,**

**ClearEyes**


End file.
